Rip out your core
by Ififall
Summary: Cain Dingle and Danny go into the sick side of  business.


A/N: Slash.

If Derek realised he'd even poked his head out of the window, he'd kill him. Cain was a warped son of a bitch testing him like this. Coming over to his house like he didn't give a fuck. How far did he expect Danny to go? Yeah, Cain knew he had a lot of nerve, he shouldn't have been there but he couldn't give two shits. It was time for them to make a special trip sniffing for new stuff, and although he hated to admit it, he couldn't do it without Danny. He pulled up outside his house and beeped the horn. Danny stuck his head out of the window, reminding Cain of those bats he'd seen in wildlife documentaries. Why wasn't Danny getting a fucking move on? Usually he was on the porch by the time Cain got there. It turned Cain on to know that Danny had been waiting for hours creeping out into the cold darkness searching for Cain's face. Danny stared out at the car and Cain leaned out of the car window. "Hurry the fuck up!" Cain called. Danny shook his head. "Can't go tonight!" He shouted. "Are ya taking the piss?" Cain growled. "I'm grounded" Danny admitted. Cain snorted forgetting for a moment how young this kid was.

"I'll come back at twelve" Cain told him. "Cool" Danny said hoping that Cain didn't sense his embarrssment from where he stood. Cain went back home to play Mr and Mrs with his new flavour of the month Lizzy. He opened a can of chilled beer while Lizzy cuddled up to him on the sofa. His eyes wondered down to the floor where he saw her new boots. "How much were they?" He asked. "A few hundred..." She began. He pulled away from her like she had fleas. Lizzy turned towards him and patted his shoulder. "You want me to look good don't you?" "Uhh yeah, for fucking interviews, nowt else" Cain argued. "I'll pay you back" That line was the story of her life. Cain shifted away from her and drank his beer. She leaned over and kissed his sweaty neck but cringed when she tasted the salt. Cain rolled his eyes. Frigid Lizzy, never taking any risks unless it involved his money. She had a cracking body, but she never put any of it to Cain's use. She was pretty fashionable but very pretty fucking predictable too. He got changed and stuffed his overalls in the wash as Lizzy fell asleep on the sofa.

He dressed in jogging bottoms and a T-shirt. He did the washing up and made sure the place was pretty much spotless before leaving at half eleven. Danny waited downstairs waiting for his family to go to bed. Davi and Ally were out with friends, mom was knackered, in bed by eight. It was just him and his brother derek. He sat for a while then wondered off to the window. His heart nearly made a run for it when he saw Cain's car. "I gotta go" He said to Derek. "Mom's rules" Derek added. "Derek I'm trying to make us all some money OK? Are you gonna tell mom?" Derek sighed and gave his brother a stern look. "You get in any trouble call me" Danny nodded a smile to Derek, checked he had all his stuff and got his bag of tools from the landing. He quietly went out the front door and got in Cain's car. They didn't say a word to each other as they drove off to the scrap yard. They got there pulling out their torches. Danny was using his tools to take off gearboxes waterpumps and coil packs. He dumped them in his bag and lugged them to the backseat with no help from Cain. "Got enough?" Cain asked.

"Yeah" Danny replied. They got out of the scrap yard without being caught. Cain drove him back home and barely had time to press the brakes when he could feel Danny's breath tickling his ear. Danny's thin hand pushed itself in a cupped motion in front of his friend's face. "One fifty please" he told Cain. "Ya what?" Cain said as he pushed Danny's hand away. "This shit is expensive" Danny lied. "I find this stuff...you're getting it cheap, pay up" Cain cursed under his breath as he handed the money over. Danny's eyes smiled as the notes were stuffed into his palm. He ran to the door to see if his big brother was still up.

Cain decided to fit one of Danny's stolen parts to a customer's car the next day. They drove off without a care in the world, but less than two hours later the same customer was back with a complaint. After fixing it and replacing Danny's part free of charge he called his mate Trev, to give a him a real estimate on the parts they'd stolen. Trev came over heaving himself out of the van which made his forehead sweat. He went to the back of the garage where Cain had put the part out. He glanced at them while chewing the bacon from his sandwich. "Those are about fifty dollars those" "Nah...for the lot?" Cain asked. "Yeah...how much did they fleece ya?" Cain shook his head. "Not much" he lied. He had to find Danny, teach him a lesson, make him regret taking the mick. After Trev had left he left Danny a message on his cell.

_"Danny-boy, I wanna see ya. You know what for. Let's play nice yeah" _

Danny must have liked what he heard because he met him at the garage late after work. They went down the stairs to the room called "The Den" when Cain couldn't handle Lizzy having a go, he slept down there. Cain closed the door while Danny sat on the crappy mattress and took his fleece off. Cain pushed his overalls down to his waist. He moved over to Danny, pushing his T-shirt up, which forced Danny to hike his body up on mattress. Cain kissed his chest lightly pushing his palm underneath his ribcage so he could lick every ridge that seperated Danny's ribs. Before Danny could move Cain's hand up, Cain put his fingers in Danny's empty belt-strap and rolled him onto his stomach. He slid his hand down the teenager's thigh rubbing his hand along the elastic of Danny shorts, then stopped. Cain saw Danny's head turn.

"Do ya want more?" Cain asked. Danny hunched his shoulders and nodded.

With his permission, Cain grabbed Danny's arm and twisted his wrist. His bones bending to their limit, the friction of their skin setting him on fire. "Fuck! You said we were gonna play nice!" Danny spat. "I lied" Cain told him as moved his knee onto Danny's back causing his back to arch which stretched his arm further. Danny's muffled yelp made his body shudder. To add insult to injury Cain was almost ready to fuck him at this point, but didn't want him having too much fun.

"Those parts ya gave me were shit"

"How the fuck was I supposed to know?" Danny wailed, trying to move his leg.

"Danny you shafted me, do you really wanna fuck with me?" Cain asked.

"You break my bones, you pay for them you cheap fuck" Danny said as Cain loosened his grip and punched him in the back with his other hand. Danny wrestled free and turned himself around to see Cain's face.

"I want that one fifty back" Cain ordered.

"I want Nate Diaz for my birthday, _Fuck you_" Danny said angrily. Cain rested his palm on Danny's neck.

"Admit you ripped me off, or I'll rip your head off your body, and sell it on ebay" Cain told him quietly. Danny smiled folding his arms trying to contain his laughter. Cain could be a riot sometimes.


End file.
